The city of Hope will participate in the Southeastern Cancer Study Group (SEG) clinical investigation trials. Dr. Presant will provide leadership for the Melanoma-Sarcoma Committee which he chairs. SEG members at City of Hope will provide input into pilot protocol development, group-wide phase II and phase III protocol development, pharmacology trials, nursing protocols, data management committee acitivities. In addition, SEG members will participate heavily in the areas of chemotherapy, and moderately in the areas of surgery, immunotherapy, radiation therapy, and pathology. By participation of City of Hope in SEG activities, the quality of SEG protocols will be improved, and the rate to completion of better quality protocols will be increased. Research results will be communicated to the scientific community by presentations at national meetings and publication of ideas in peer-reviewed journals.